Rising Darkness
by an evil crazy genius
Summary: A prophecy foretold that a kit would come with the power to save the clans but seven kits from different clans can be the one. As each of them struggles to find their path cats start to mysteriously turn up dead and battles rage over the land. If the chosen cat is not found soon the clans will burn to ashes.


Flamestar looked over the gathering cats, " If that is all then the gathering is o…"

"Wait Flamestar I have something to say!" Blossomstream yelled from her spot with the other medicine cats. Flamestar nodded to her, indicating her to speak.

" I have had a prophecy from Starclan," she declared, " A kit will be born as new leaf rises with the power to save the clans from darkness, I do not no which clan they could be in." As she finished cats started to whisper to each others in soft tones, trying to guess who the prophecy was about.

Blossomstream stared at them worry clouding her gaze, she had not told them the full prophecy. She hoped that the prophesied cat would come soon because if they didn't the clans will burn to ashes.

* * *

" I am Blazekit of skyclan chosen to destroy the darkness!"He said climbing to the top of the rock pile near the nursery.

"But I want to be the chosen one," his sister Amberkit whined, " you where it last time!"

"No I wasn't! And besides someone needs to be the darkness."

" I can be it," said his little sister, Featherkit stumbling over, " I want to play too!"

Blazekit and Amberkit exchanged a glance, his shoulders slumping, Featherkit was always horrible at playing games.

"Nevermind," he said but got guilty when he saw his sister's tail droop, " we can go ask Beepelt to tell us a story." he blurted out quickly and let out a breath of relief when her saw her perk up instantly, then run over to the elders den.

" Last one there is a bird brain!" she yelled over her shoulder as he and Amberkit struggled to catch up.

"Well, what story do you want to hear," Beepelt asked as we skidded to a stop in front of her, " there's Tigerclan or the legend of Graywing the wise."

" Can you tell us about the prophecy!" Amberkit said bouncing.

" Old Blossomstream got a message from Starclan that a kit will be born at the beginning of greenleaf with a power that they can use to defeat the darkness and save all the clans."

" Thats me!" Blazekit said puffing out his chest.

"No I am!" Amberkit said shoving her brother.

"Can I be too!" Featherkit said her eyes wide..

Beepelt hesitated, "Sure you can, each of you have the chance of being the one." He saw Featherkit's tail twitch and knew she heard the pause.

"Sparowflights back!" Amberkit yelled running to the clearing with Moonkit. As Blazekit was leaving he heard Sparkfoot say to Beepelt, "You shouldn't get Featherkit hopes up Starclan doesn't make prophecies about blind cats."He felt a moment of anger at Sparkfoot for talking about his sister like that, but than made his fur falr again. _No_ , Blazekit though, _she can't be the chosen one because I am._

* * *

Streamkit bounced up and down as her mother tried and failed to make her stay still.

" Can I go and play outside to day mom?" She asked bouncing away from her mother as she tried to pull her back. Seeing her mother's troubled expression she felt her ears droop.

" Come on Mistpool, she can stay inside forever," said Flutteringriver sitting across from them her belly big with kits her tone softening she added, " She won't end up like Hollykit and Fernkit, besides starclan won't let anything happen to the prophesized kit."

" I don't think I trust Starclan to protect her after what happened." Her mother said darkly but she sighed and said reluctantly , " ok, as long as you don't go far." Streamkit ran outside before she could change her mind. She ran and quickly slipped into the reeds that lined the camp. Running down to the river she sat beside Pebblepaw and watched the river looking for fish.

" Finally convinced Mistpool to let you out?" he asked. She was about to say something when she smelled something that sent her spiraling through long forgotten memories. Her hiding behind her mother, someone picking up Fernkit, then her trying frantically to wake someone up.

" You okay Streamkit?" She snapped out of her memories shaking to see Pebblepaw looking at her worried.

" Do you smell that?" she asked him.

" What is it?" he asked wrinkling his nose. Both of them slipped into the reeds following the sent to one of the rare trees on Riverclan territory.

Going around the tree Pebblepaw stopped, " Look at this!" he said in a whisper, it was a tunnel. We looked at each other then went in following it until they heard voices.

" We should start now!"

" No we should wait, we have to make sure that no one is suspicious."

" But they aren't suspecting anything. We need to attack now."

" We have to be careful with Riverclan after the two kits, I can't believe you mouse brains missed one of them!"

" I don't get why they're so worried about some prophecy. We can take of some kits easily."

" They won't be kits forever. We'll start out plan soon for now we have for wait for the signal." I look at Pebblepaw to find him staring at me with wide eyes.

* * *

Oakkit walked up to the pray pile, used to being stared at and talked about.

" He has to be the one, he probably is going to grow up to be the best fighter in the forest."

" He was born at the beginning of greenleaf."

Walking up he grabbed a fluffy squirrel almost as big as him and dragged it over to the elders den.

" I heard that two of Riverclan's kits di….hello Oakkit!"

" Hello Dawnlight do you want to share this with me?"

" Sure!" she said looking grateful. Oakkit was about to take a bite when a patrol of warriors ran in through the tunnel, Oakkit recognised Lakedawn, Tumbleleaf, and Webmist.

" Skyclan crossed the border," Lakedawn told Rustheart the clan deputy, "We found there sent near a dead pigeon, it looked like they left right before we got there."

"Those foxheart's," Dawnlight grumbled, "in my day they wouldn't dare cross Thunderclan's border." Oakkit looked at Rustheart curiously wondering what she would do.

" We'll wait to see what Acornstar will do but for now no one should go near the border." she said to everyone making a few cats grumble but were soon silenced when she glared at them. He wondered what Skyclan territory looked like. Oakkit had always been curious and loved to explore but he wasn't an apprentice. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at of him.

He turned and said to Dawnlight, "I'm going to see if I can find Foxflight." leaving the den he walked across the clearing ducking behind the nursery checking to make sure no one noticed. Walking over to the camp wall he pulled away a tuft of brambles to reveal a hole in the wall. He had been working on it for ages and had only used it a few times but hadn't gone far. He hoped that with everyone busy with Skyclan they wouldn't notice him gone.

Sneaking out he felt tufts of his brown fur being stuck in the makeshift tunnel. He wandered under the trees dodging patrols when he caught a whiff of mouse. Dropping into a crouch trying to imitate what he had seen Pinepaw and Swiftpaw do. Spotting the mouse he stepped lightly towards it only for it to run away when his tail brushed a he sat up only to realize that he was on top of the Skyclan border, he wrinkled his nose at the harsh sent.

Oakkit was about to move when he felt a weight drop down on his shoulders. Hissing he tried to shake his attacker off only to have them jump off of him. He scrambled away his fur puffing out to see a beautiful light gray she-cat with large blue eyes looking at him with a playful glint. Realising that she wasn't a threat he embarrassedly licked his fur trying to flatten it out .

"Did I surprise you? My littermates say that I'm horrible at sneaking up on them but I think that I'm good at it." she said looking at him like nothing happened. Trying not to stare at her it took him a few seconds to answer, "A….ar…..aren't kits not allowed outside the camp." he said trying not to looked to surprised.

She gave him a look that said she was trying not to laugh making him want to talk with her for hours to only to see if he could get her to laugh _Stop_ , he thought, _you do not like or are becoming friends with a Skyclan kit, especially one with pretty blue eyes!_

"I don't think we are, so what are you doing out here?" she said looking at him curiously.

"I was exploring!" Oakkit said defensively trying to sound not interested.

"Then I'm exploring too! Oh, and sorry for jumping on top of you."She said shuffling her paws.

"It's fine," he said quickly, "I'm Oakkit by the way."

"Nice to meet you Oakkit" She said, " Do Thunderclan cats really not climb trees?" she asked tilting her head.

" Sometimes," he said shrugging, " Do Skyclan cats really fly?"

" No, but Badgerpaw tried and he fell into a bush. He came out looking more like a hedgehog then a cat."His ears perked up hearing a twig snap near by.

"I think you should go a patrols coming." As she turned around and padded away into the shadows he called out to her, "Wait what's you name!"

Without turning around she called back, "My name is Featherkit!"

* * *

" Don't forget to keep your chin high and try not to get your fur dusty." Snowkits mother instructed.

" But we're just going out to see Brightkit get apprenticed." she complained as her mother smoothed out her fur.

" I know but the prophesized cat must look confident, shouldn't they." She felt her ears droop, " None of that now remember chin and tail up." As her mother and her waked out side she felt the stares burn into her pelt, on the outside she was the perfect model of confidence and determination but on the inside all she wanted to do was run into the crowd and hide where no one would see her.

Not for the first time she cursed Blossomstream and the prophecy, ever since it was announced at the gathering she had to act perfect and do everything right the first time or she was a disappointment to her mother and the clan.

" Brightkit please come ford." Breezestar started but stopped when she heard grumbles in the crowd, " Yes?"

" It's just shouldn't Snowkit be made an apprentice too, she's going to need all the practice she can." said Stripefur and the cats around him nodded their heads looking at one another.

She silently yelled at them for ruining her friend Brightkits moment. But started to panic when it looked like Breezestar was actually considering it.

"No," he concluded, "Kits become apprentices at six moons old that's the warrior code." Some cats yelled in protest but were quickly silenced when Breezestar glared at them. Snowkit tried not breath with relief and after the ceremony she cheered her friends name with everyone else.

Walking over to were Brightpaw and her new mentor Appleshade sat she heard them talking, " What are we going to do?" Brightpaw asked basically shaking with excitement.

" How bout you fetch the elders prey from the pile and tomorrow I can show you the territory." Not being disappointed at all she padded over to the prey pile.

" I can help you." Snowkit said walking over to her before anyone could tell her to stop.

"Thanks you two," Owlspots said, "and don't worry Snowkit your turn will come soon. It's too bad your sister isn't here."

"My sister?" she asked shocked.

"No one told you?" Owlspots said looking up, " Your sister Petalkit she looked exactly like Shadeleaf except for her green eyes. We think that a fox got into the camp some how, the whole of Shadowclan looked for her."

"Come on Snowkit." her mother called, Snowkit started at her shocked. _Why did you never tell me I had a sister_ , she thought.

* * *

Jaggedkit blinked, looking around to see four tall oaks towering in the night sky. _This must be four trees_ , he thought in wonder, _how did I get here?_

" Don't you know?" purred a red furred she-cat that walked out of the shadows. His eyes went wide when he saw the stars in her pelt.

" Your a starclan cat!" he squeaked.

" Yes, my name is Rustflower. I was a Windclan medicine cat. Jaggedkit your path may lead to places you may not expect but know that we are here ." She said starting to disappear and the dream faded away.

" You awake yet Jaggedkit." He felt a paw poke him in the side.

" Now I am." he said groaning blinking the sleep for his eyes. Then the realization hit him, he had had a dream from Starclan. He had to tell Heatherkit, they were practically littermates. Being the only kits in the clan they had bonded instantly, even though Heatherkits parents were rouges. She was found abandoned in an old rabbit hole by a patrol. They had been together ever since.

But why had Starclan come to him the useless Windclan kit, what good was a windclan cat who couldn't run because of an injured leg.

" I need to talk to you," he said but Heatherkit only sat here, " Not here!" he said giving her a shove.

Lipping Jaggedkit walked out into the clearing leaning on Heatherkit. Used to the glares his clanmates give him he didn't even flinch when Thornscar leaped away from him snarling. But what he wasn't used to was there medison cat, Rootfur to look at him with curiosity and interest burning in his gaze. But when Jaggedkit looked at him he ducked his head back in the medicine cat den. They sat down in a mostly empty part of the clearing and soon they were the only two sitting there as warriors moved away trying to get as far as possible from them.

" So what do you want to tell me? And if it's that you dreamed about a mouse I will push you into a badger's den."

" I had a dream form a Starclan cat." he whispered to her seeing her eyes grew large.

" What did they say?"

Ducking his head, " I forgot," he admitted.

" You forgot!" she said poking him, "How do you forget a message from Starclan!"

" You forget dreams all the time!" he said his fur ruffling.

" Yes, but my dreams aren't from Starclan! Do you at least know who talked to you."

" Her name was Rustflower she said that she was a Windclan medicine cat."

" Maybe this means you should be a medicine cat," I stared at her mouth open, " You know with your injury you can't be a warrior."

" Maybe," I mumbled, " We should try asking Rootfur if he new who Rustflower was," I said clearly trying to change the subject.

Walking into the medicine cat den I ask him, "Hey, Rootfur do you know some one named Rustflower?"

" Yes she was my mentor. Let me guess you had a dream about her." She laughed and my mouth dropped open, "I had a dream from her too. I think this is a sign, Jaggedkit do you want to be a medicine cat."

* * *

Amberkit was snapped awake for the fifth time when her sister poked her in the ribs again.

" What is wrong with you to day?" she asked getting Featherkits attention.

" I saw a thunderclan kit to day."

" What!" Amberkit practically yelled speaking softer, " Who was it?" seeing the look on Featherkits face she gasped dramatically, " You like him!" she teased.

" I do n…." Her sister froze, " do you hear that?" she whispered.

" Hear what?" Amberkit asked getting up to follow Featherkit as she left the nursery. She watched in surprise as Featherkit walked confidently walked along the camp wall until she came to a concealed hole and causally walked into it.

" How long have you known about that?" she asked but went quiet when she heard voices. Sneaking up the sisters hid behind a clump of brambles and looked out to see Flamestar and Blossomstream arguing.

" Since Starclan sent you the message that must mean that it's about a Skyclan cat." Flamestar said lashing his tail.

" I don't know it means, they could be from any clan." Blossomstream sighed, " but yes they are probably from our clan."

" So it's either Blazekit, Amberkit, or Featherkit." he concluded.

Shifting her paws Blossomstream looked up at Flamestar, Amberkit held her breath, "There's something I haven't told you, there's another part to the prophecy."

Flamestar gasped in surprise, " Why didn't you tell me?"

" It's complicated, I tell you later in a more safe place." With that they both walked into the camp.


End file.
